custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dresdas (Dark War Universe)
Dresdas was a mutated Toa and Dark Hunter in the Dark War Universe. History Early Life Dresdas began his life as an Onu-Matoran on Spherus Magna and helped in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion he and a large number of other Onu-Matoran were placed in a cave network beneath the Southern Continent. Shortly after the launch of the Mata Nui robot, Dresdas gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Days in the Mines Dresdas' village was constructed within the caves of the Southern Continent and a large mining business was set up. The main bulk of the village, forges, houses, markets, remained within the caves themselves, while yet more houses and toolsheds lay even deeper underground, in the mine itself. Dresdas spent many millennia working the mines with his fellow Matoran, while the village above thrived on what they dug up. However, this time of peace was not to last... Death of a Hero As the village had grown, a trio of Toa heard of its existence and offered themselves as its protectors. These Toa, two of Earth and one of Magnetism, aided with work in the mines and defending the village from Rahi, but one day an Earthquake shook the Southern Continent, causing much of the mines to collapse. The Toa did their best to save the Matoran, but even with their powers they could not prevent the collapse, and one of the Onu-Toa was killed while he got the Matoran to safety. When they dug up his corpse, they found alongside it a pair of Toa Stones, created in the Toa's last moments. A gathering was held around the village's suva as Matoran paid their respects to the dead, and two new Toa were created, one of whom was Dresdas. With no expectation, nor want, for such a position, Dresdas had no idea of what he was supposed to do. He and the other new Toa were trained by the older two, but while his partner flourished, Dresdas could not gain control over his powers and nearly caused another cave-in while practicing. His fellow Toa tried to comfort him, but Dresdas felt as if the Great Spirit himself did not want him to succeed in learning to use his Toa Powers. The Great Evacuation Years later, Dresdas had made little progress since becoming a Toa, but tension was building in the Universe, and he and the rest of his village joined a mass of other beings, hoping to find refuge in the City of Legends. The group made it to the Northern Continent without a problem, but that was when their luck ran out. While the other Toa went of to scout ahead, Dresdas was left to defend the Matoran by himself. No more than ten minutes passed before a group of Vortixx found them. Although the group meant them no harm, Dresdas decided to attack now and ask questions later, a stupid move. In the following massacre, Dresdas was struck by a Rhotuka from a Vortixx named Roodaka, and his body became twisted and warped. His legs grew longer, and became painful to move. His mask fell from his face as his jaws grew larger like those of a Skakdi. His hands grew too, one to a comical size. Dresdas struggled in his new form to defend the Matoran, but it was like he had to learn how to move all over again. Many of the Matoran were killed, and the others fled, before the Vortixx moved on, leaving Dresdas standing in a pile of broken bodies. When the Toa returned, they found their Matoran dead and a monster standing amongst their corpses. Dresdas tried to explain what had happened, but he had yet to work out how to speak with his new mouth and all that came out was a roar. Believing that he had killed the Matoran, the Toa attacked Dresdas, not realizing who he was. Enraged, Dresdas struggled against their attack, filled with the pain that his own friends were attacking him. In an act of madness, Dresdas swung his blade, which too had grown in size, at one of the Toa as they attacked, slicing his body in two. As horrified by what he had just done as his fellow Toa, Dresdas fled from the scene as fast as he could. When the Toa pursued him, he turned and, almost by accident, fired his Rhotuka, which ensnared both Toa. Overwhelmed by dark emotions, Dresdas proceeded to kill both of the Toa, before continuing away from the place where his friends had died. Dark Hunters TBA New employment, new powers TBA Attack on Metru Nui TBA Abilities and Traits TBA Appearances *Fog of War Category:Dark War Universe